


I See You

by silentsoundy



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 17:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12822063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentsoundy/pseuds/silentsoundy
Summary: What the Reaper sees in Ana Amari.





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> [a one-off meme prompt to have the Reaper (reyes-is-dead) give Ana Amari (anathesniper) a kiss on the thigh in Tumblr RP]

_For the Wraith he sees people as they are, as they had been, as who they might become.  For every discerning gaze and cynical stare, he sees people with complication and a multitude of overlays, marring the here and now and blurring lines of reality when he’s not as lucid as he’d like to be._

_With everyone, he has always viewed interactions with such cold complexity rarely empathized with those he interacts with._

_So when he sees the sniper, he sees who she was, what she is now, and what she will be to him._

_He sees the raven-haired captain filled with a fire few were able to match, feels the respect he had for her since day one of meeting her, and has that same simmering churn roil in his guts and grip his heart.  He wants her now as he wanted her then, hardly in any emotional sense and in some form or fashion to slake the very primal of thirsts.  He sees in her as he saw then.  A plausible partner, a true equal, but forbidden fruit taken by another.  He can look but cannot touch._

_He sees the graying sniper with tired eyes, human and biotic, yet sharp and wary and cunning.  The rumble of physicality shifts to a dangerously close emotional yearning that’s aged and matured as she had.  She hadn’t faded in his eyes.  He had still wanted her.  Maybe even moreso as time drew on for them._

_He sees the snow-white hair and crows feet, the pain in the single eye.  And its warmth over flowing.  He feels her heat as he never had and it threatens to consume him entirely._

Beautiful.  You’re so beautiful...

_He sees youth and experience and age in the din of their room and in the heat of a long Cairo night._

_He sees her._

_And the kisses leading up to a knee with lips cool and clammy, too thin, too soft, pulled back too far in a grin too wide...  Those kisses attempt to portray what he sees._

_What he feels._

_A soft gasp from her in their shadows has him sighing as a kiss is pressed to the flesh still taut and smooth stretching over muscles still very much in use.  However slim and elegant she’s remained after all these years._

Ana...

_He sees a lifetime of missed opportunities which he can only make up for in spades._

_In the here and now._

My Ana...


End file.
